our time is now
by alleminion
Summary: terra is freed by a stranger. who is this stranger? what will occur? r/r bbXt ocxoc oc pov
1. Chapter 1

Our time is now.

I walked into the chamber terra was located. As Clara came up behind me I got out the laser that would cut terra out from her stone prison. As I started applying the carefully controlled heat from the custom designed laser I heard footsteps behind us.

Turning around I saw Logan looking at us with face that screamed that he had no idea what was going on. I didn't want this to turn volatile.

Logan relax.

What the hell are you doing!

All I'm trying to do is to break up the stone layer around her body.

If you go an inch too far you're mine.

Just relax I'll be done in a bit.

After I had done enough to get a safe amount of cracking on the stone layer. It seemed as if my sister had never been asleep. Just waiting to make her move. As I moved back with Clara I knew I had to explain things to beastboy.

Could someone tell me what the hell's happening!

Terra turning to stone didn't stop the surge of power she started.

All it did was contained the surge.

All her bodies doing is releasing the stored up energy.

So the stone's going to blast out right?

Yeah so we'll have to move back.

Alright let's go.

As we waited for the stones to burst out and the surge to subside I could feel the anticipation from mark.

Calm down mark she'll be fine.

How long will it take for her to recover?

For her to wake up it won't take long.

And she's a strong girl so the full physical recovery should take a week or so.

That's great!

It was good to see she had someone that cared so much.

I knew that as soon as her stone prison burst apart he would try and rush forward. I knew because if Clara was in the same position terra was in I would do the exact same thing.

I knew his reaction when I held onto his shoulder.

What are you doing!

Don't you think I would do the same thing for Clara.

I need to hold you back because Clara has to dress terra.

I felt an ever familiar sense of understanding enter his eyes.

I saw an obvious look of surprise on his face when he saw the exact same outfit as the one she had worn in her time with the titans.

You really thought that was a one time outfit choice?

When we didn't have any group business she wore this outfit everyday.

I saw a look that told me quite easily when the two of them came that he needed at least a touch to know she was really back.

Go ahead.

What do you mean?

Don't try and be macho with me.

Go ahead and get a touch.

When he extended his hand I could tell he was afraid she break like glass. I gave him a gentle push to nudge him in the right direction.

After we walked out we went to the towers straight away. When we got into the towers med bay I saw that he wasn't going to be in any condition to fight anytime soon. That night before I went to bed I went to the med bay one more time just to check on the two of them. What I saw gave me the certainty that I had made the right choice in giving terra to Logan. When I entered the door he was on her bed as a dog licking her face desperate to get some sort of reaction from her. When I came in the room he jumped off and reverted back to human form.

Could you do me a favor?

Sure, what is it?

I need to see her right palm.

Why?

The only way I could show him why I needed to see her palm was to show her my own. I saw the lack of comprehension on his face as I showed him the mark.

We were all on a drill team for years. Those of us that were in the old guard took the mark as a sign of loyalty to the company.

So you want how it looks.

Yeah.

As he moved aside I removed her glove. the mark was very faded. He wasn't sure about the night so told it quite plainly.

Don't worry you can stay.

Firstly she would kill me if tried to keep you two apart.

Alright, thanks.

Have a good night.

I went back and cradled Clara quite tightly


	2. awakening and reunion

Awakening and reunion.

Over the next week clara and I checked on terra's condition daily. She went from an unconscious state to a normal sleeping pattern. After we brought her in Monday the titans made the decision to readmit her. I woke up on Monday morning to see Clara already in the med bay. It was an odd coincidence that she woke up the moment I came in. when she had finished cuddling logan she shakily came to her feet weakly snapped to attention and gave me a firm salute. Well as firm of a salute as possible given her condition.

After she had dropped back into a seated position she asked me a simple question.

Clara's here, right?

How'd you guess?

The fact that the two of you never go anywhere without each other.

True enough.

Then she asked me the one question I never thought she would ask so soon.

How many did you lose?

What do you mean?

Don't try and hide it just to protect me Joe.

Two.

Who?

Buck and will.

Oh God.

I was hoping to give it to you a bit more easily.

It's fine, how'd they go?

It was three days before we were scheduled to be rotated out of Iraq. We were sent on a patrol that day. We entered Fallujah that day expecting a routine patrol. Near the end of the patrol we were fired on by a sniper. I was fifty yards away from them when they got hit. When we heard the screams everyone fired every round they had into that building. As they were dieing they only requested one thing on their graves.

What was it?

A good vodka.

Ever the bachelors even in death.

Yeah.

We never got the bastard.

Sorry to hear it.

It's fine, now how are you doing?

Well it's been a while bro.

Yeah, it has been.

So looks like the old joke doesn't quite apply does it?

You jerk! Whoever said he was my boyfriend.

I can see it in your eyes, and his.

Alright just please tell me only you and Clara know about this.

Sorry sis.

You knew mom would find out somehow.

How Joe?

She looked at your pic while I was researching.

While I was asleep?

Yeah.

You know what she was really fretting about don't you?

Oh great!

The moment you come in the door she'll pull straight to the kitchen table.

I know that's what I was afraid of.

Funny as always sis.

What did dad say about the two of us.

Well mom was like oh my babies all grown up. Dad likes him a lot.

Why?

Same reason I like him so much. Very protective.

You jerk!

As she hit me with her pillow it suddenly hit how little had changed over the years. Still the same sort of fire and passion that had made her such a great commander was still there. I knew it would be a stretch to ask her to do what I was going to ask her to do.

Would you be open to doing it?

Reapplying it you mean.

Yeah, how'd you guess?

The key reason being that when I woke up I only my right hand didn't have the glove on.

Sorry.

Nothing to apologize for and to answer your question yes.

When?

Tonight.

That soon?

Why not I don't want to waste any time.

After that conversation the three of us went to the kitchen went to have lunch. What I saw sickened me as a commander. I found myself doubting that this was a combat unit. I always ensured even in my first days in the field that I kept my men well fed. This was a sight that enraged me beyond belief.

Luckily I was able to keep my calm until lunch was over.

Robin!

Yeah?

Could we have a little chat in your office.

Sure.

As I entered his office the office after him and we sat down I had to resist punching his lights out. To see a man that was supposed to be commanding a full combat unit feeding his troops the garbage he was feeding them was a disgrace.

What the hell are you doing!

What are you talking about.

You're in command of a unit that's fighting everyday and you're feeding them this crap?

What's the big deal?

What's the big deal? I can't believe what I'm hearing. Your decreasing the units combat efficiency every time you feed them this crap!

What do you know you've never fought a day in your in your life.

How dare you, 18 months spent in that urban hellhole that was fallujah having to watch two of my men die and you have the nerve to say I never fought a day in my life! Having to live the rest of my life replaying their final moments in my mind consistently asking myself what would have happened if I had moved a little bit quicker, if I had ordered them to not advance, having to live the rest of my of life with the fact that it was that I had allowed the men to let down their guard that cost them their lives!

As I stormed out of his office I felt the immense tension in the room as he tried to think of a way to apologize. In reality there was nothing to apologize for. I decided to turn around as to avoid permanently damaging her relationship with the titans.

Before you say anything, there's absolutely nothing to apologize for.

No I shouldn't have said what I said without knowing your history.

I shouldn't have blown up like I did.

You were justified.

Look just do me a favor.

What is it?We had a menu we used while in the service for missions I'll give it to you.

Thanks.

Just wait a minute.

Sure.

As I walked back to my room and got the menu and returned I handed it to him very quickly.

Can I ask you a question?

Sure.

What do you do?

What do you mean?

What do you do, now that their gone.

I put a bottle of liquor on their graves and put a medal on.

Why exactly?

We were black ops. We're recognized because we got back. You know what you see in the movies.

You mean top secret?Yeah, well it's true their story will never be told the least I can do is give them what they deserve.

As he gave me a curt nod I exited the room determined to focus on better things. As I entered her room she gave me a long look. Before breaking out in a huge smile.

So what are we?

What do you mean?2/2 ½

First off let's get the obvious out of the way. Gabe's not going to do it

Ya just to ruin my fun.

Just don't over exaggerate too much.

So?

He didn't do it.

Wait till I get my hands on him.

Don't kill him just yet sis.

Why the hell not! We've been waiting how long!

He botched again. That's why he didn't the last time I checked.

Again, we should just lock them in a room together.

Let's save it for later.

Would you be interested in going back home for a little while?

Are you kidding me of course I'm interested.

Welcome back to easy company major.

Major.

As I turned to leave the room I decided to not torture her for once and be straight up.

The company's expecting you.

When?Straight when we go to the school again.

Am I ready?

I know you are sis.

Thanks bro.

I'll give you your uniform and rifle to you tomorrow.

Alright, night bro.

Night sis.


End file.
